


Ginny Hogan

by FancyFulOfLife



Series: Time Has Way [4]
Category: Alternate Universe- Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Grown Up Morgan, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFulOfLife/pseuds/FancyFulOfLife
Summary: Remember this when you go back. Be careful with what you try to change. I know it’s been drilled in your head about the past and creating alternative timelines, you don’t have to worry about that. Just this, time has a way because somethings you can change but somethings are just inevitable. It’s just the way it is. You’ll just have to accept that, my dear little one.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Time Has Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. This is not meant to bash or hate on any characters. I’ve been working on this since May, wanting it to be perfect. That’s the thing though, it doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s been my distraction. It’s been my imagination at work. So, I share this with you hoping you enjoy it. Hoping it distracts you. If it doesn’t that’s okay because this is my narrative. That’s what fanfic is all about, isn’t it?

Under Construction 


	2. Chapter 2

Under Construction 


	3. Chapter 3

Under Construction 


	4. Chapter 4

Under Construction 


	5. Chapter 5

“So, Pepper is cute. I saw you eyeing her at the gala.” He’s repairing bullet holes as I’m sitting on his desk. It’s weird seeing the original versions from his final one. They seem archaic.

“Pepper’s been with me through just about everything, so has Happy and Rhodey.”

“That’s a lot of loyalty. Friendship. Love.”

“I don’t have time for that. Those were my weapons they were using. There’s blood on my hands. Getting rid of that, that’s it now.”

“There comes a point in everyone’s life where they get blood on their hands.” Like half a team of Avengers. “You can’t let it consume you. Carry that weight. You can’t save the world alone.” Maybe wait until you have a team behind you and slow down before you end up with more holes in your ceiling. “It’ll take you down a path you won’t be able to come back from.”

“I sat back and reaped the benefits of death. Made billions off it. I also highly doubt you have blood on your hands.”

“You’d be surprised at what’s on my hands. If you really want to make a change for the better then stop looking back.” Says the person from the future. “Look forwards and reap the benefits of helping. Be that mechanic that wanted to help instead of trying to live up to your father’s legacy because that’s what people expect.”

“Yeah, Hogan what do you expect?”

“You to be you and maybe let that friendship, loyalty and love lead you out of the darkness and into the light. You hate what Howard left you but you kept it going letting Stane have free will while you played at being the playboy because you have intimacy and being left issues. Well guess what? It’s never too late to do the right thing.” I stomp up the stairs.

“Hogan? Where are you going?” Daddy yells after me, arms spread out.  
  


To make sure the asshole that wants you dead is behaving himself. “I have business to take care of and something for you think about, we all make our own choices and maybe consider you’re worried about the wrong damn thing.”

I follow behind Stane, something feels off. He’s still pushing for a miniature arc reactor even though he’s never seen Tony’s. Natasha told me during our last communications he’s been visiting the arc reactor plant more but when she goes to follow him he shakes her off. He’s also spending more time in Tony’s office on his laptop, taking it with him wherever he goes so she can’t get to it. The computer in his office has been wiped clean with no traces of the ghost file.

It’s on the laptop. Which makes sense as to why Stane hasn’t wanted Tony near his office much less the company. Ballsy of you Stane, putting daddy’s death plans on his own computer. 

Nat also thinks he’s onto her, he’s not letting her in on as many meetings as before.

I land in the Afghanistan dessert at Raza’s new base camp.

Raza and everyone in his camp is dead. Stane has already been here. He’s ahead of me.

I follow Stane to the original ar reactor plant. Down into the deepest bowels of the off site Stark Industries building. I watch as he walks through chains and in the middle of the large room I see hidden in the depths of a part of Stark Industries that isn’t even supposed to exist the original suit and the makings of a bigger one.

Time has corrected itself. Iron Monger exists.

“How the hell did he get his hands on the prototype? I told you to keep Stane away from it. What was even the point of having Natasha and Clint there?”

“It’s not our job to babysit playboys that play at superheroes.”

“I’ll remember that when he’s saving your ass. You didn’t destroy it, did you?”

“It disappeared in transit.”

“Dammit Fury I told you watch who you trust. Barton or Natasha should have been on the retrieval team. It should have been destroyed not brought back so your lackeys can steal the tech.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that but if you want to do MY job. You like the chair enough.”

“Why, you pissed because Natasha got sent in before you were ready to spy on him for the Avengers Initiative?”

“Evaluating, not spying.”

“Make sure Coulson is there when the shit hits the fan. By the way you might want to send a team to Harlem.”

“Do I want to even ask?”

“Ho, ho, ho Jolly Green Giant.” Okay, so I’m in a bit of a pissy mood. 

“Not the Hulk again.”

“The Hulk isn’t the one you need to worry about. See, that’s everyone’s problem. You’re so worried about the Hulk when he’s one of the good guys. It’s what Ross creates that the Hulk saves everyone’s asses from that you need to worry about and maybe getting Bruce some help instead of chasing him like a dog might build a bit of trust.”

“Ross is an ally of the Secretary.” Fury says quietly.

“Yeah, you might want to start asking yourself why that is.” I spit out. 

  
  


I take matters into my own hands and do what I should have done to begin with. I’m in daddy’s office at SI, 3000 is hacking the ghost file onto a usb drive. The video comes up of daddy. I watch as they snatch a bag off his head. The gauze on his chest soaked with brown blood.

I hear a noise and go stealth as Stane enters the office. Putting the screen saver back on after changing the password on daddy’s laptop. He looks around. “Is someone here? Natalia? That you my sweet thing? I have’t seen that hot ass of yours all day.”

Oh, gross. No wonder Nat keeps asking if she can kill him yet. She is now a Saint in my book.

I grab the usb as he approaches the laptop, turning it on. He types in a few keys and bangs his fist on the table when he realizes he’s locked out. I hear him say dammit as I blink away.

Pepper has been delegated to reception duty since Tony has been locked out of the company and Stane has Nat. I grab her arm as she goes to sit down. Walking into the nearest office. I hack into the computer. “Pepper, do you still have security access? Since Tony has been locked out?”

“Um, hello.” She says as I plop her down in the chair. “I have access to anywhere in the building. They never took my credentials.”

“I need you to look at this, then I need you to do exactly as I tell you to.”

“Ginny, what’s….Oh My God.” The video of daddy appears on screen then file after file of data. “You found proof Stane did it?” She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. “We, we don’t have a Section 16.”

“Pepper, you’d be surprised at what SI has.”

“I need you to go find Phil Coulson, he’s down in the lobby.” I remove the usb file and hand it to her.

“Give him this. He knows what to do. I need you to take him to Section 16. At the reactor plant.”

She’s out of the chair and hurriedly running towards the stairs when I see Stane from the crack in the door, leaning with his hands against the railing watching her from the second floor landing she just came from.

“Phil. You in position? Pepper is on her way to you. It’s time.” 

I’m tearing my clothes off as he dials, revealing my catsuit, braiding my hair and getting in Iron Maiden mode. “Activate, cloak.” Tony isn’t answering.

“Ready and waiting. Natasha and Barton are in position as well at the plant.”

“Stane is onto us. Be on the look out.” While 3000 tries J.A.R.V.I.S. I keep calling Tony.

“Pepper is calling.” 3000 announces, retracting the call from that flip thing that’s supposed to be a phone to my helmet interface.

“Pepper?” 

“I’m with Coulson. We’re headed to the cars. I tried calling Tony he answered but he didn’t say anything. There was only this high pitched noise.”

“Pepper. Breathe for me. I’m on my way to him now. Get Coulson to the plant.”

I try Tony again. He still isn’t answering his phone. Rhodey was supposed to go over tonight. “3000, 911 Rhodey.”

“Dr. Hogan?”

“Are you with Tony?”

“You know greetings are a polite social norm….”

“Fuck it, Rhodey. Stane was behind Tony’s kidnapping and he knows he’s being cornered. Are. You. With. Him?”

“I’m twenty minutes away. I’ll call”

“He’s not answering.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” I hear the revving and roaring of an engine as his car speeds as our call is disconnected.

“3000 take me to my daddy.” I’ll be there in two seconds.

“J.” I yell as soon as I blink into the mansion.

“He’s in the lab. It didn’t work. He used this device, snuck up behind him on the couch. It silenced me, froze my programming, and paralyzed him. He took the reactor. He needs help Ginny. I tried to contact you but I was short circuited.”

“ _3000, why didn’t it work. It was linked to Stane’s DNA.”_ No answer.

“J, I need you to stay calm for me. Rhodey is on his way. Open the door.”

”Stane left it open on his way out. I hadn’t had a chance to close it yet.”

”Okay, leave it open. Tell him to come down here as soon as he walks through.”

I blink down to the workshop and see Tony pale, with no arc reactor. A gaping hole in his chest he’s trying to crawl to the table and I see it. How did Stane get here so fast?

I smash the glass to the original arc reactor. “Dum-E! Claw up. Get it to Tony.” I toss the reactor in the air and just as I transport to daddy he’s telling Dum-E “good boy I won’t dismantle you after all,” as he’s starting to attach the reactor.

“It’s okay. I got you. Let’s get that heart in you. It’s got enough juice to get you going.” I’m kneeling in front of him holding his hands steady as he attaches the reactor.

“Hogan?” Tony looks at me confused. “Thought you were pissed at me.”

“Yeah, I’m here.” I assure him. “I wasn’t pissed. Annoyed because I know what you’re capable of, not pissed.” Never daddy.

“Tony!” I hear Rhodey yell. I hear J tell him he’s in the lab.

“Look at me. Look at me. There we go. Rhodey is here. Okay? Suit up. Get to the arc reactor plant, some serious shit is about to go down. Get Stane to follow you to high altitudes, ice him then get him to the roof of the arc reactor plant. The reactor go for the reactor. Get Stane on the roof with the reactor. Then tell Pepper to fry his ass” Then I blink away as Rhodey comes running down the stairs.

I blink in as Stane is chasing my mother. I grab her from behind, blinking outside and back in before she can see me. Stane can’t get through the door. Underground.

“Clint.”

”Up high, Ginny.”

”Got those exploding arrows ready?”

”Ready to aim and fire. Just need to know when.”

”I have a feeling you’ll know when.” I blink beside him and Nat as Stane crawls out of the ground. “Like now.”

Clint hits Stane with an exploding arrow, making him wobble on his feet as Iron Man flies in, grabbing him.

I watch him catch the car, just like in his story.

His reactor will lose power soon. 

High altitude daddy.

YES! I watch them land on the roof as Iron Man is out of power. Stane goes to hit him, turning around Iron Man tries to activate his gauntlet but with no power, no weapons.

Stane pulls his arm back. “Not on my watch.” I hit him with my own gauntlet, sending him to the ground.   
  


“Ah, that’s new.” Nat says beside me. I don’t answer her as I blink down to the roof. I watch as Stane is trying to tear Iron Man apart but he hits him with flares.

Some things you have to let play out. Yeah, better said than done you cryptic asshole.

The reactor, daddy. Have mother blast the reactor.   
  


“Nat, can you get to Pepper? Get the both of you the hell out of there as fast as you can when the time comes.”

”On it.” I watch Clint shoot a a grappling wire downwards and Nat slide down. She’s on ground with mother.   
  


I hear through my coms “Need a hand?” 

“Natalia?”

”Tell me what you need.”

I know mother is in good hands so I turn them off and concentrate on Stane and daddy. He’s tearing wiring out of the back of Iron Monger.

i watch as Stane crushes the Iron Man helmet. What is it with the bad guys and running their mouths? Ah, narcism. Figures.

”Nooo!” I scream as daddy falls through the glass, barely hanging on. I hit Stane with a blast, stalling his machine gun, making him lurch forward.   
  
  


I hear daddy yell down to mother to push the button. Yes, jumpstart that battery daddy. “Let the reactor hit you.” I tell him.

”Hogan? How did you?”

”Later. Let it hit you.”

“Nat. Out now!” The blast hits Stane freezing him. From behind him I push him forwards into the reactor itself as the pulse flies up into the sky. Tony falling down the the landing below. I watch as the reactor blows. Good riddance.

I blink down to daddy. “Come on you piece of shit archaic reactor.” I watch in relief as it finally starts to flicker and Tony opens his eyes. I can hear mother yelling his name. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Tony.”

“Shhh, save your strength.”

“You just saved my ass, I’m building you your state of the art custom built computerized cabin by the lake in upstate New York you’ve always wanted. With a patio and a dock. Tire swing and little row boat. All of it.

“Wow, you’re going to build me a cabin by the lake. That’s crazy. Only if you call me Ginny.” I whisper to him as his eyes close once again.

I’m watching Rhodey in dress uniform at the podium explaining the events of the night before as daddy reads the paper saying Iron Man has a nice ring to it but it’s gold titanium alloy “It’s got a provocative imagery to it though.” He murmurs as mother covers his bruises with foundation.

I smirk as Phil hands him a stack of index cards. Listening as he tells him “this is your alibi. On his yacht, yada, yada.” I hold back a laugh when he tells daddy to read it word for word.   
  


I watch as mother thanks Phil with his parting words “You’ll be hearing from us.”

I’m watching as mother helps daddy out on his jacket and they banter about him being Iron Man and if he did he would have this girlfriend that knew his secret identity and would always be worried about him. My heart squeezes in my chest.

This. This is my mother. 

I’m standing in the back as daddy takes the podium, standing beside Phil.

“I gave him the cards. He’ll read the cards.”

“Pfft.”

“What?”

“Oh, Phil. Just sit back and enjoy.”

“The truth is. I am Iron Man.”

“Well, shit.”

“Language, Phil.”

With a smile I blink away from the press conference. I have a director to deal with. 

“He’s outted himself. Go, talk to him.

“Tony Stark is too stubborn and too egotistical to join a team.” He runs a hand over his head.

“Talk to him. You already had Natasha spying on him doing double duty to see if he fits in as an Avenger. You might be surprised just what he ends up doing.”

“Once again, evaluating not spying. You know, it would be more helpful if you gave me more information. Like what Nat told me about you.”

“Yeah. It would, but where’s the fun in that?” I grin down at him in his chair from my spot on the corner of his desk.

“Pepper thinks this is going to kill me.” We’re in his workshop. The cars are gone.

“What do you think?”

“I think I wouldn’t be alive unless it was for a reason.”

“To live is a reason.”

“I told her I know in my heart that this is right. My gut it telling me I need to be Iron Man.”

“Then be Iron Man but not to the point you forget to be Tony Stark, too.”

“By the way, I got a visit from the director of an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. a Nick Fury.”

“Really? You’re going to bust your thrusters if you put any bolts there.”

“Bossy. I think I can adjust my own suits.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, Fury. You wouldn’t by chance know him, would you? Or why Stane’s assistant was dressed in a black leather outfit or about an arrow wielding security guard I supposedly happen to have hired when I got back from overseas?”

“Maybe.”

“You send him here?”

“Maybe.”

“You can fly. You know things no one else does. You disappear in the blink of an eye. I saw the things you can do that night. The suit like Natalie. Which I get how you got the pizza now. He told me I wasn’t the only hero out there. Ginny, Who are you?” He’s looking up at me as I’m sitting on his desk by his computer. 3000 might be upgrading J’s security program.

“A friend.” I hand him a piece of paper from a cherrywood trunk in the attic from treasures found while renovating the cabin. I know that drawing style anywhere. Whatever happened between the two he kept his old drawings. I may have even framed a certain monkey one and added it to my collection.

“What’s this? Is this a drawing for a prototype for a Stark Towers?”

“Sometimes a change and a move can do you good.”

“Whose idea was it to send Tony to see Ross?” I rage at Fury. 

“That went over my head. The secretary sent him.”

“Pierce?”

“I know, I found it odd. I wasn’t going to involve Ross considering he was trying to make a super soldier army.”

“Fury, have you asked yourself where he got that tech?”

“Dr. Hogan, is this one of those things you’re trying to tell me but can’t tell me. You know giving me more information would be beneficial.”

“Have you been going through the files?”

“Yeah. I’m finding some….interesting data.”

”Fury. Watch your back with Pierce and don’t trust Ross. Senator Stern wants the tech very badly, ask yourself why while you’re at it too. Remind the past has an ugly way of repeating itself.”

“Are you saying Hydra is…?”

“I’m saying watch your back before you end up with a target on it.”

“Hey Stranger.” I say walking down the mansion stairs to the workshop.

“Ginny, haven’t seen you in a month or so. What’s up?” Daddy greets me with a genuine smile and a hug. Shit.

“Can’t a girl pop in? See if you thought about that move to New York. See how bad the pallium poisoning is getting.”

“How did you?” He pulls back, a look of confusion on his face. 

“PhD in Physics. How often are you checking your blood?” I hold onto his arms, I don’t want him to let go.

“Once, maybe twice a day.” He admits. 

“That green stuff you’re chugging won’t help long. There are other options.” I tilt my head to the green concoction in the bottle on his table.

“You mean surgery? I got it under control.” He shakes his head no.

“Yeah. You start writing your will and making other people CEO I’ll kick your ass in the ring instead of Happy letting you win.”

He pulls me back to him. “Come around more often?” There’s a little choke in his voice.

I lay my head on his shoulder. “So much you’ll end up telling me to go away.” I whisper back.

“Where have you been?”

“Hey Bucky. I told everyone I’d be off grid for a week or two.”

“You look like you haven’t gotten any sleep for someone that’s been vacationing.”

“More like taking care of some old business.” I look up from the Avengers computer console as Strange walks in. I quirk an eyebrow at him. A silent have I fucked up time. I still own a cabin. My parents still got married. The snap still happened. Daddy is still dead and Steve is still gone.

“You know Ginny, Bucky. Somethings never change.” Okay so no screwing up time so far. Still need to work in that cryptic asshole thing.


End file.
